


Baby there ain't nothing wrong......with a little bump and grind

by SyoshoHiataki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Betting, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Junior being kinda awesome, Pole Dancing, Ruby is too innocent, Scarlet being an ass, These kids are too precious, Yang's Puns, You bitches were WARNED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyoshoHiataki/pseuds/SyoshoHiataki
Summary: The rest of team SSSN arrives, to which Yang exclaims that a celebration is in order. Hence, the kids are all off to a club for a night of partying.





	1. Plan Set

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is a thing that I had floating around in my drive for a little while. Mostly written due to me not wanting my goddamn ship to blow up in port (LOOKING AT YOU MR LUNA) 
> 
> Just note that since we didn't get a lot of time with Sage and Scarlet, I am having fun with them....

Excitement ran through Beacon as the last of the transfer students arrived. Soon the Vytal Festival would begin, causing even more ripples of anticipation to go through the student body. At the moment, Team RWBY was having lunch with their wing team JNPR, both groups of teens chatting among each other rather happily. Pyrrha talking to Jaune about the latest X-Ray and Vav comic; Ren watching over an arm wrestling match between Yang and Nora with Ruby and Blake spectating. Weiss, on the other hand, had been watching but got distracted by a message on her scroll. Opening it, a text from Neptune bringing a smile to the heiress’s face. Ice blue eyes quickly read the message, the smile slipping from her face to be replaced with a pensive look.

 

Lifting her head, Weiss cleared her throat to gain the attention of her friends. Jaune winced at the sound of Yang slamming her fist down on top of Nora’s, the table survived thankfully. Nora wailed and demanded a rematch but Ren calmed her so they could hear what Weiss wanted. Not at all shaken by now having seven sets of eyes staring at her, the white haired girl spoke.

 

“I got a text from Neptune. Apparently the rest of team SSSN has arrived and wants to meet up. Shall I let them know where we are?” she asked.

 

Ruby bounced in her seat.”Yes! Oh what kind of weapons do you think they have??”

 

Jaune shrugged, mentally wondering if the rest of Sun’s team was anything like Neptune. Pyrrha smiled, “I surely don’t mind. Sun was excited for us to meet Neptune so let us meet the rest of his friends.”

 

The others agreed which prompted Weiss to tell Neptune where to meet them. Everyone went back to what they were doing to wait for the last team to arrive. Yang and Nora working on round two, Blake now talking to Weiss over which books were a good read, Jaune and Pyrrha now discussing movies with Ruby. It didn’t take long for the others to arrive, no doubt Sun basically making them run to the meet up. Approaching their table were two they immediately recognized as well as they guessed to be the rest of SSSN.

 

Sun looked giddy enough that it was a wonder he wasn’t bouncing off the walls. Neptune was talking to the red haired one that reminded them all of pirates. The tallest one of them had a smirk on his face as he listened to whatever it was Neptune was saying. Ruby stood up, all but dragging Jaune up as well, whispering to him that they were the leaders so they needed to impress. Jaune rolled his eyes but continued to stand next to the girl he saw as another sister. Sun all about bounced over to the other leaders.

 

“Hey guys! I would like y'all to meet the rest of the crew. This is Scarlet,” Sun waved a hand in the direction of the red haired pirate, “and this is Sage.” The big guy gave a small wave. 

 

Ruby smiled, making the two new guys gain a slight blush. “Hi, I'm Ruby, leader of Team RWBY. Before you ask, yes it does get confusing.”

 

That caused the guys to chuckle. “We know. Sun has the same problem,” replied Sage. 

 

Jaune stepped forward, hand outstretched, “Nice to meet you guys. I'm Jaune, team leader of JNPR.”

 

Sage shook the blond’s hand. “Likewise. Sun has told us about you.”

 

A snicker came from Scarlet. “The dress looked good on ya mate.”

 

That caused Pyrrha’s emerald eyes to turn acidic and Yang to quickly grab the sleeve of her blazer. Jaune, on the other hand, merely grinned.

 

“It did. That was an amazing night!” He glanced towards his team with a smile. Scarlet seemed taken back that his snarky remark was blown off. Sage rolled his eyes before approaching the rest of team RWBY. They all settled down for conversation, Neptune sitting next to Weiss, Sage fitting in nicely with Yang and Nora, Sun all about cuddling the bored looking Blake and Scarlet sat on the other side of Ruby.

 

The red themed pirate had a grin of his own as his green eyes fell on Ruby. “So, little red, what fun is there to do here at Beacon?”

 

Ruby winced at the nickname, a flitter of Roman Torchwick coming to mind before she banished it to parts unknown. “Well, it all depends by your definition of fun I guess.” she said.

 

“Fun as in your definition or ours?” Yang piped up, lilac eyes narrowing on Scarlet. Those who knew were already planning escape routes as Momma Yang was slowly rearing her head.

 

Scarlet, unknowingly signing his death warrant, smiled at the younger red haired teen. “What do you ladies do for fun? We might have something in common.”

 

Laughter bursted out from team JNPR, sheepish looks from RWBY and Sun and Neptune snorted. Sage raised an eyebrow at his leader, waiting for an explanation. The monkey Faunus sat forward and threw an arm around Blake’s shoulders.

 

“These girls like to take down crime lords for fun, just to start. Everytime we go to Vale with them shit goes down.” stated the male, casting a look to his crush.

 

Blake simply shrugged, “Not my fault. Blame Ruby, she started it.”

 

“I did not!” Ruby exclaimed, shooting out of her seat. “It just so happened that we were in that area when those activities happened.”

 

Weiss scoffed. “Ruby, you beat a bunch of thugs with your scythe.”

 

“They were robbing a shop!”

 

Scarlet’s jade eyes widened. “Scythe?”

 

“Dude I thought I told you about her beautiful Crescent Rose. Thing is terrifying to go up against in all honesty.” Sun said, glancing at the youngest in the group.

 

Said scythe wielder simply shrugged. “Not my fault Goodwitch made us spar in class. You could’ve just said no.”

 

“And what? Been made fun by Yang on how I should’ve been a chicken Faunus instead? No thanks,” deadpanned the blond.

 

Yang rolled her eyes. “If it is fun you are looking for I know a place. A night out on the town is what I have been needing.”

 

That caused Sun and Neptune to slightly stiffen while Nora cheered.

 

“Are we talking Girls Night?” Her blue eyes had a slight mad look to them, causing Jaune to slowly slide away from his team mate. Yang laughed at her fellow brawler.

 

“Not really, more like a celebration on Sun getting the rest of his team here finally.” 

 

That caused a stir to go up in the group. Sun, Neptune and Ren paled; Jaune covered his face in a vain attempt to try not to laugh; Nora squealed as Pyrrha’s emerald eyes brighten in interest. Weiss grimaced alongside Blake while Ruby looked on in confusion. Sage and Scarlet gave each other worried looks as Yang grinned evilly.

 

“Yeah, there is a club that I know. We can have a night out tonight!”

 

“Oh no. It is only Monday, we have classes tomorrow and I, for one, am not jeopardizing my education for a few cheap drinks at some hole in the wall.” Weiss snarked with a poise that would make a Malfoy proud.

 

Blake nodded. “She is right. Not only that but the guys just got into town. Let them get acquainted to the campus first Yang.”

 

Neptune narrowed his eyes at the busty blonde, “Are you taking us to where I think you’re taking us?”

 

Yang simply gave him an “innocent” smile. Neptune groaned, causing his team to trade confused looks. The blue haired teen had refused to tell Sun or anyone where she had taken Neptune to get information on their pseudo-mission. The only thing he said about that night was that she could ride a bike like a champ. He did have to suffer innuendos from Sun for weeks after that though.

 

Ruby brought up a good question, “Well if not tonight when?”

 

Jaune spoke up, “How about Saturday? Gives us enough time to get any homework out of the way, time to rest on Sunday and the guys plenty of time to get a lay of the land.”

 

An ear-piercing squeal came from Nora. “WE GET TO SHOPPING!”

 

Nora bounced like a demented rabbit as many eyes stared at her. “Shopping?” asked Ruby and Pyrrha.

 

The pink loving girl nodded. “Of course. We are going to need new outfits as well as some girl talk before the night!”

 

Weiss gained a pensive look. “I hate to admit it but she is right. Most of my going out dresses are much too formal for whatever plan Yang will no doubt create.”

 

Yang gave a look of hurt. “Weiss I would never!”

 

Blake was the one who claimed, “Bullshit.”

 

Jaune laughed, “It is settled then. Saturday at 7 sound good?”

 

A chorus of yes went around the group before Ren asked an all important question, “So how are we going to get to our destination? I know Yang has her bike but I highly doubt we can all fit and there is no way she can take us one by one to Vale.”

 

Grumbles came from the teens. Thankfully it was Pyrrha who had the answer. “How about an airship? We can look at the schedule to make a better plan. Besides, this sounds like fun.”

 

The boys glanced at each other and let the girls hurry off to plan out a shopping trip. “So while the girls go shopping how about a guys night then?” Sage asked, hope shining through. 

 

The green haired boy had felt left out when Neptune chased after his best friend and there was only so much one can do with Scarlet before getting bored. Now, he could make new friends and get into new sorts of shenanigans. That and Sage had enough of the gossip mill at his school. Beacon seemed to have a good one from what Neptune and Sun told him. Jaune seemed to latch onto the idea like a dying man. 

 

“Yes please! I grew up in a house full of girls and I am still surrounded by them. Holy Oum I will never understand them and need some bro time.”

 

Ren nodded his head. “Agreed. I care for my friends but I do not want to be dragged into another discussion over combat skirts.”

 

Scarlet gave an amused look to the others. “So I guess guy night is on when the girls go shopping. Whenever that is.”

 

“We will probably know by the end of classes today, knowing how much Weiss loves planning as well as shopping,” stated the leader of JNPR.

 

The boys chuckled and began to trade scroll info, ready for the boys night….


	2. Girls Night Out aka Montage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shopping trip later and it was decided, the boys were seriously going to be unprepared for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to post this on Christmas BUT holidays and I got sick so tada, better late than never. Happy Holidays EVERYONE!

Pyrrha was excited. Due to her being a “well-known” individual such as herself, she did not have a lot of time to make friends. Especially girl friends and she never intended to have such a close knit group with these girls who no doubt would shake the world at it’s core if left alone. Only now, the six girls were in Vale on a shopping trip. Ruby was the only one who was voicing her advocation on how much she disliked girly shopping. Blake, while not really keen on trying outfits, knew better than to voice it around Yang and Nora. The two brawlers were damn near vibrating out of their skin as they made their way towards the shops. Weiss was walking along side the taller red head, showing off glee in a way that would’ve made her father keel over from.

“Oh isn’t this wonderful! A day of shopping!” exclaimed the white haired girl.

Pyrrha laughed, “Indeed. I am quite excited as well. I never really had a girls day before.”

Yang came up to hook an arm around one of Pyrrha’s own. “Well don't you worry. This will be something that will go down in history for you.”

Blake approached the amazon’s other side with a sly grin on her face. “Especially if we find something that will blow Jaune’s mind.”

Yang and Nora laughed, Weiss rolled her eyes but had a smirk on her face, Ruby giggled while Pyrrha blushed to match the shade of her hair.

“W-What are you talking about Blake?”

Blake’s amber eyes cut into her, making the champion falter. “You’re not fooling anyone. We all know that you like him. The only one who hasn’t noticed is the goofball himself.”

That caused Pyrrha’s blush to deepen while some of the other girls giggled. They continued their way down the street towards one of the boutiques. Ruby was more or less dragging her feet as they entered the shop. Nora made a straight shot towards the shoes while the others followed. Weiss began to form what was her version of a shit eating grin at the sight of all the different heels. Ruby, on the other hand, paled at the sight of the shoes for she remembered the last time she wore anything higher than a half inch. Seriously how in the world did Weiss wear heels to battle?

Pyrrha cocked her head at them before voicing her confusion. “So what are we doing here? I thought we were getting outfits?”

“Oh we are,” said Nora with a devilish smirk, “but everyone knows that a good outfit needs shoes.”

Yang took over, holding up a pair of red heels. “Yeah. We are gonna build the outfit around the shoes to make it easier.”

The tallest girl made an agreeing grunt, emerald green eyes roaming over all of the different types of shoes. Ruby made a shot towards the boots, avoiding any with a heel. Blake stopped to look at calf high Converse, head tilting to the side in a very cat like manner. Pyrrha was taken over by Yang who was holding up different shoes to the girl.

“Now since you’re so tall and got legs for days, we need to show them off girl.” The blond said, putting back a pair of purple stilettos. Pyrrha looked down at the tree limbs she called legs. While she was thankful of her height in battle, off the field she felt like a freak. Having a friend tell her that her legs were a good thing surprised her. Nora came over and grasped her teammate’s ankle to look at her shoe size, nearly toppling the amazon over. The pink themed brawler called out to the blond what Pyrrha’s size was and looked at said girl.

Pyrrha, who had faced many opponents in battle, a Deathstalker and lived through an ass-chewing by Glynda Goodwitch, felt fear as Nora ran her light blue eyes over her. 

“Yang! Gladiator are a good bet!” she called, confusing her target.

Yang gave an affirmative and dragged the others toward the correct type of shoe that would fit her friend for the night. Weiss came over with a shoe box in hand, blue heels peeking over. “So Ruby has found her boots, Blake has chosen sneakers of all things and I am all set. Did we find something for Pyrrha?”

Yang gave a cry of victory before almost shoving her way to the others. To the champion it was a blur of motion. Her leggings were pretty much stripped from her legs and her foot shoved into a shoe. Nora made quick work of the leather strings to lace up over the leg. Both brawlers took a step back and Pyrrha’s breath caught in her throat. The base of the shoe had a three inch heel with two thicker bands covering her toes while smaller strings crossed over her legs and held up a strip of leather up the back of her leg. It ended at her knee, showing off her long legs. The black of the shoe showed off the cream color of her skin, bringing even more attention to one of her best features. 

“Pyrrha, as your friend I am going to tell you this. If you don’t get these I will personally make it impossible for you to function in class.” Weiss said, getting nods from the others.

That caused a laugh to escape the girl. “You don’t have to tell me twice. These are mine.” 

The girls cheered and quickly found a pair of black and gold stilettos for Yang and a pair of black wedges for Nora. After paying, the girls made their way to another store. Ruby groaned as Yang giggled with Nora when the group entered this particular store. Dresses lined the walls and pop music blared.

Yang looked at a blue dress before dismissing it. Weiss immediately found the white dresses and was going through the racks. Nora squealed at the pink ones, going through like a hurricane. Blake took Ruby’s arm and went into the punk area, knowing the younger girl’s tastes. Pyrrha wandered, letting her fingers roam over the different fabrics. She somehow wound up in the clearance section, humming at the different dresses. She heard Nora in the background where she found a flash of red. Frowning, the green eyed teen moved dresses out of the way to see a red dress that made her jaw drop. It was short, and one shoulder. Red lace made up the only sleeve, making it look even better. Biting her lip, Pyrrha checked the size, half afraid that it wasn’t her size. It was her size. Taking a chance, she took it off the rack and made her way to her friends who had basically taken over the dressing rooms. 

Pyrrha was about to enter her dressing room when Nora slammed out of one. Yang, Weiss and Blake’s heads popped out of different ones to see what the Valkyrie had put on. It was a magenta color with black designs on it, letting a strip of pure pink go across her body to show off her curves. Nora did a little spin, showing how tight the dress was. Blake voiced her approval with Weiss while Yang wolf whistled. Ruby, who was sitting with the shoes on a bench in the dressing area nodded. Pyrrha gave a thumbs up before disappearing into the room. Letting out a breath, the champion took off her blazer and was undoing the buttons of her shirt when she heard Weiss give out a shriek.

The red head popped her head out, regretting that she left her weapons at school only to see Weiss staring at Yang with wide eyes. The busty blond stood in the aisle wearing a glittery gold dress. While it was form fitting in the front, the back was a different story. From the shoulders the fabric dipped out to allow the dress to be backless and stopped right at the base of her back. It was tasteful yet sultry, which was Yang. She swayed her hips, doing a slow circle to show off the dress. Blake smirked while Nora cat called from her spot next to Ruby, who was laughing up a storm. Pyrrha called from her room, “A definately yes Yang!”

Weiss simply nodded, eyes threatening to pop out of her head. The tallest girl giggled and went back to change into the dress she found. It took a little bit of fighting due to figure out how to put it on but standing there in the dressing room, wearing a slip of a dress did Pyrrha feel the most powerful she ever felt. She looked at herself, seeing how short the dress was and felt a giggle bubble out of her. Opening the door, she attempted to swagger out and watched her friends reactions. Yang screamed out a “YASS!” with Nora, the two hurrying to change while Blake stepped out of her dressing room, rejected dresses on her arm. Weiss popped her head out and her jaw dropped. Ruby applauded with Blake, the Faunus giving a cat like grin.

Pyrrha tried to beat down the blush as her friends complimented on the dress. Weiss stepped out while Pyrrha went to change back. Yang’s jaw dropped at the sight of her white haired teammate wearing a dress that the blonde would’ve been more likely to wear. Like Pyrrha’s dress, it too was one shoulder but unlike Pyrrha’s, it had a decent sized strap to hold it up. It was gillery lace that started at the right shoulder and went under her bust to curve down to her hip. The same glitter lace covered her back and met at the hip to dip down. All in all, it worked with Weiss surprisingly. 

Nora gave her a look, “You wear that and Neptune will be goo in your hands.”

Blake agreed, causing the Heiress’s porcelain skin to flush pink. Weiss hurried back to change and the girls went to go pay. Ruby was happy that she had yet to find a dress or even an outfit because she was ready to go home after two stores. Yang grabbed her by the hood and made their way up the street to another store for the last two who had yet to get a new outfit. Pyrrha laughed at the sisters’ antics alongside Blake. The black haired girl rolled her eyes with a soft smile on her face. Weiss scoffed and entered the store with the feeling of a woman on a mission. Ruby was more or less dragged into the store and pitched towards her best friend. Nora and Yang took ahold of Blake to begin roaming to find the book lover something to fit her calf high converse.

Pyrrha went to help Weiss, for the Heiress was holding up different tops to the miserable leader. It was then Ruby’s eyes fell onto a red corset. Giving a squee she only let loose around new weapons, the girl picked it off the rack to hold it up to her friends. Weiss cocked a white eyebrow before nodded. Pyrrha smiled at the youngest, watching as Ruby ran to the dressing rooms leaving behind red rose petals in her wake. The heiress and champion laughed and found where Yang was looking at shorts for the Faunus to wear. Nora was dragging the other girl with an arm full of tops. Weiss rolled her eyes and began to flick to the racks to find something for Ruby to wear with the corset while Pyrrha went to go see if the youngest needed help with it. Weiss’s ice blue eyes fell onto a pair of leggings that made her pause. They were black but one the right leg had a white outline of what appeared to be an automatic rifle and on the left leg had a white outline of a pistol. 

The white haired girl took it off the rack and nodded. It was definitely Ruby and no doubt will become a favorite. Weiss made her way towards the dressing rooms to show her friend what she had found. When she entered the area, she stopped for standing in front of the mirrors was Blake with a shocked look on her face. Nora, on the other hand, had a smirk that would put any villain to shame. Blake was wearing a simple black crop top that had BAD written across it in white. Acid washed denim shorts barely managed to cover her ass, letting her show off her legs. What really brought the outfit together though was the red and blue plaid over shirt that ended a bit past her shorts. Weiss couldn’t help but grin at the Faunaus’s face as she turned to the giggling Nora. 

“She is getting that. Sun will be drooling for the whole night.” stated the Heiress.

A very unladylike snort came from the ginger. “Please, Blake here is going to break his little monkey mind and glue it back together. It will take a miracle to get him to even notice another girl after this.”

At this point, Blake was blushing so hard it was a miracle her heart was pumping blood. The girls turned their heads to see Ruby popping out of a stall to show off the corset with a spin. The red base complimented her skin tone nicely and the black designs were tastefully done. It had an opening across the cleavage that she could tighten to however she saw fit. All in all, it was a very nice top and the others voiced it so. Yang showed up to see Weiss hold out the leggings she found and all of the girls had to cover their ears at the shriek the youngest one let out. And with that, the girls had their outfits chosen for the upcoming club night. They quickly paid and made their way back to Team RWBY’s dorm to not only stash their clothes but have a sleep over. As Pyrrha and Nora hopped over to their rooms to grab the bags they had packed that morning, Yang broke out the snacks and booze for the night; Blake asking/ordering Sun to drop off pizza later; Weiss busting out her nail kits and finally Ruby setting up their homemade movie system. 

It didn’t take long to get them settled in a nest of pillows and blankets. They laughed, snacked and had rom-coms playing in the background as Weiss did toes and nails, warning each girl not to horrible ruin them by Saturday or else she was going to use them for target practice. It was around half way through the third or fourth movie that Yang set her sights on Pyrrha. 

“So, Ms. Glamazon, we the people are in dire need of information.” stated the blonde.

The other girls quickly picked up on what Yang was wanting with the exception of Pyrrha aka the target. The red head tilted her head to the side, confusion on her face. “What information are you needing Yang? If it is about the notes for class you can just ask.”

Yang snorted before taking a swig of her drink. “Not that kind of info. What I am talking about ma’am is when your crush on one Mr. Arc started.”

That got her attention and the ladies in the room could full state later that the fearless Nikos became a sputtering mess. She tried to cover her face but stopped due to her still wet nails. Weiss quickly grabbed her foot in order to do her toes as well as keep the tallest female trapped. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Pyrrha muttered out, “Probably around the time of our first field trip. He is funny, charming and down to earth. You know why he showed up to the dance in a dress?”

The others shook their head except for Nora, who was giggling like a hyena. A dark blush overcame the warrior as she continued. “It was because I didn’t have a date. We have sparring matches together and one night before the dance he told me that if I didn’t have a date he would wear a dress. He said it as a joke obviously but Jaune….he..”

Here she got quiet and Nora picked it up. “He was still trying to ask Weiss out of course but decided to be the guy that we all love him for.”

Yang nodded, “And when he heard that you didn’t have a date he changed.”

“After talking to Neptune about how much of a dick move it was not to be Weiss’s date just because he can’t dance.” Blake stated, giving a glare in the general direction of where the boys were staying in Team SSSN’s dorm. 

Weiss gave a grimace. “While I am surprised he did that, I am happy that he chose your happiness over being a man or whatever. Or worse, making a scene.”

Ruby and Nora let loose a laugh. “He was probably going to punch Neptune in the face before he noticed Pyrrha.” said the hooded girl. 

“I was so ecstatic that he did what he did. Ren still doesn’t believe that it is happening.” Nora’s blue eyes fell to her teammate, who was at the moment trying to melt into the floor. 

Team RWBY snorted as one. “Oh it is going to happen. Arkos will happen before we graduate!” Ruby announced and the girls cheered. Pyrrha covered her bright red face with her hands, failing to hide the tears and smile. She was so glad to have these girls as her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the girls' outfits in order from Team RWBY to JNPR
> 
> Ruby  
> Top - https://www.wish.com/search/red%20corset#cid=555b0513615b9624398bd02a  
> Bottom - https://www.wish.com/search/punk%20dress#cid=5451c9253dabbe395978c180  
> Shoes - https://www.wish.com/search/buckled%20boots%20women#cid=55f6926e5790184df8995023
> 
> Weiss  
> Dress - https://www.wish.com/search/white%20dress#cid=55b38bc6076eec6d881cea0d  
> Shoes - https://www.wish.com/search/gladiator%20heels#cid=551ce3f226f632104b6fa928
> 
> Blake  
> Over Shirt - https://www.wish.com/search/flannel%20shirt#cid=548fdefc546ead1f973450a6  
> Top - https://www.wish.com/search/crop%20top#cid=540115167f086e073873ad91  
> Bottoms - https://www.wish.com/search/shorts#cid=56d806ec4cb15908d6a7a095  
> Shoes - https://www.wish.com/search/punk%20dress#cid=51ef9acd7743c637b7ef5665
> 
> Yang  
> Dress - https://www.wish.com/search/backless%20dress%20gold#cid=53f49e779020ee78df8237e9  
> Shoes - https://www.wish.com/search/heels#cid=5510cce8cf829d1a3421974f
> 
> Nora  
> Dress - https://www.wish.com/search/pink%20skirt#cid=56108821cc0d621fd1e385ef  
> Shoes - https://www.wish.com/search/heels#cid=55b8f411deecbd43db4b89cb
> 
> Pyrrha  
> Dress - http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1wo3IKpXXXXbSXFXXq6xXFXXX9/free-shipping-lace-party-dress-sexy-club-wear-night-dress-bodycon-sexy-lace-women-black-red.jpg  
> Shoes - https://www.wish.com/search/gladiator%20heels#cid=573d706e360acd5f08b99e7a


	3. Guys Night aka Scarlet being an ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back guys! Sorry this took so long to post. I have moved across the country, got a new job as well as a new car, my sister had a baby. Shit has been wild.

Guys Night. A tradition Jaune had only witnessed in movies and on television. Tonight, it was going to be his first official Guys Night and the blond teen was beside himself. Ren couldn’t help but smile at his friend as they finished getting their things together to spend the night over in Team SSSN’s dorm. The girls were out and about in Vale, shopping and it was not for the first time Jaune was beyond glad that he wasn’t there. Being the only son out of 8 kids had given him more than enough insight to how women worked as well as being the pack mule for most of his life for his family’s shopping excursions. But no longer! True he still lived in Estrogen Land but at least he could tolerate it. If anything, living with his sisters was training for his current living situation. Ren gently nudged his friend’s shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts.

The blond gave him a small smile, zipping up the overnight bag. “Sorry Ren. Lost in thought.”

“It’s alright. I understand for I am intrigued on what Guy’s Night entails.” said the ninja.

Both teens grabbed their bags and began making their way to where the guys were meeting up. Surprisingly the guys decided to have a good portion of the afternoon at the school pool. Neptune while not a fan of getting in the water was okay with tanning by the poolside. Ren and Jaune planned with Sage to make sure Sun and Scarlet wouldn’t splash the blue haired teen. Ren continued to question why the boy was afraid of water if he was named after an ancient god of the ocean. For now, Jaune and Ren were just glad to be spending time with males. Don’t get them wrong, they love their teammates and Team RWBY but there came a time when a man had enough. Soon, both males arrived to SSSN’s dorm. After dropping off their bags and changing, all of the teens made their way to the pool.

Neptune, while not the happiest, was alright with laying out on a lounge. Sun immediately dived into the clear water, followed shortly by Scarlet. Sage and Ren each grabbed a chair and began to apply sun screen. Jaune sat on the edge of the pool with his shirt still on, feet splashing in the water. Usually he didn’t mind shucking his shirt for swimming but ever since coming to Beacon he had grown a bit of self conscious over his body. Sure ever since he began working with Pyrrha he had begun to get a bit of muscle definition. Jaune looked over at Sun who was basically abs, then looked down at his still flat, untoned stomach. Hell the most definition he had was in his pectorals and arms as well as his legs. That was it and it made him really wonder if he needed to hit a gym. The tallest blond was snapped out of his thoughts by Scarlet.

“Dude come on in! Ditch the shirt and get in the water.”

Jaune gave a nervous laugh. “I’m okay with the shirt thanks.”

A very dark grin came over the red head. “Oh? Hiding something are we? Any tattoos we should know about? Marks I presume??”

 

“What! No. I just don’t feel like being shirtless is all.” Jaune blushed a deep red, mostly confused on why he would have marks on his chest.

Scarlet gave a perverted grin. “Still denying the marks? That means there might be some~!”

The taller male gave the other one a glare. “And who would’ve given me these so called marks?”

That caused all of the guys in the group to stop. Neptune rolled over, putting his sunglasses over his head. Sun glanced at Ren who just looked exasperated. Sage looked on with both curiosity and confusion. A new gleam entered Scarlet’s eyes, one that Jaune did not like.

“I can think of a few people who may have given you something along those lines. A girl perhaps??”

Jaune’s glare deepened. Scarlet’s grin slipped slightly at the dark look the normally nice teen sent. Scarlet steeled himself and continued on. The red head teen gave a quick glance to the rest of the guys and noticed their reactions. Still grinning, Scarlet responded.

“Well how about that sexy blonde of Team RWBY?”

Jaune’s glare turned into a look of both horror and disgust. “Yang?! Oh hell no man! I see her as a sister! As well as Ruby!”

Sun laughed, making his way to the edge of the pool to prevent himself from drowning. Neptune nearly fell of his chair from laughing as well. Ren simply shook his head, already knowing Yang and Jaune were more of the good friends type than that. Sage merely scowled at his teammate. Scarlet, on the other hand, was not expecting that reaction. He was also glad that the young Ruby was not with the Arc. She was more of Scarlet’s type anyway. The pirate continued on.

“What of Ms. Belladonna? She does have the Bella-Booty.”

Sun whipped his head to his teammate, anger showing in his eyes. “Oi!”

Sage laughed, knowing that Blake was his Leader’s crush. Half of their video calls with the monkey was just about Blake. Sage could tell you what her favorite books were (in chronological and alphabetical order) as well as her favorite teas (depending on the time of day as well as time of year) all because of how much Sun liked her. For Oum’s sake, Sage even knew what Sun got her for her birthday for the next 5 years. The green haired male smirked at the hell Scarlet was now getting from the irate Faunus. Neptune watched the shenanigans alongside the men of JNPR, thoroughly enjoying the fighting. Except now Sage had waded over to the other guys and gave Jaune a look.

“So if it isn’t any of those girls, is it Ms. Schnee that you are hooking up with?”

Neptune sputtered from his seat, a look of betrayal on his face. The tallest blond shook his head.

“No. Weiss and I are just friends. She and Neptune might become a thing by the end of the Festival.”

Now a deep blush had overcome the blue haired teen while his friend raised his eyebrows. “Now that is impressive. But if it isn’t any of the girls from Team RWBY then it must be someone else. Perhaps Nora?”

Jaune gagged, not knowing that Ren’s eyes narrowed. “Please man. Again, sister friend. Besides,” here the Leader of JNPR turned to his teammate with a smirk, “someone else here likes her.”

It was Ren’s turn to blush. Sage and Neptune both turned to look at the pinking ninja. A new set of grins were aimed at the black haired teen, all of them currently ignoring the fact that Sun was shoving Scarlet into the water in an attempt to murder the pirate. Neptune smiled at his friend. 

“So do you like Nora, Ren?” 

Ren’s faint blush deepened to a red. The others began laughing at the ninja who was trying not to sputter. Sage chuckled and turned the attention back to Jaune, who was patting the embarrassed Ren’s back. 

“I guess that means one Pyrrha Nikos is your woman.”

Now it was Jaune’s turn to blush. “W-What?!”

Sun and Scarlet stopped, looking over at the rest of the guys to see Jaune now trying to look for an escape. Sun hauled ass over to the other blond, a gleam in his eyes that all of his team knew shit was about to go down.Sun hopped up next to him on the edge of the pool, crossing his legs and resting his elbow on his knee. Chin then being placed into the palm of his hand, his tail began swishing back and forth in a lazy way. Jaune tried to inch away from the clearly crazy monkey but didn’t make it far. The blonds then got into a wrestling match. Jaune was then thankful of all of his sisters since he managed to break every hold Sun tried. They got so into it they fell into the water, much to their surprise. Jaune though managed to see it as an opportunity to escape. Quickly moving, the other blond launched himself at his friend. Jaune dodged, twisting his body to have the other rush past in the water. Laughing, the Arc swam back to shore with a prankster on his heels. 

Ren shook his head at their antics, quite enjoying the day. He also shot a look at Sage, motioning him with a jerk of his head. The dark skinned Hunter moved closer, watching as Scarlet was called in for assistance. 

Ren began to whisper, “Pyrrha likes Jaune. He has been to stupid to realize it.”

Sage nodded slowly, processing the information. “Suggestions?”

“Make a game plan with the girls. The know of Pyrrha’s crush and are no doubt working iit from their angle.” stated the ninja.

The sword wielder nodded once again. “If possible we should try to get some information out of your, uh, fearless leader.”

Ren turned his head back to the chaos that was now happening in the shallows. Jaune was doing a decent job of holding them off by himself. The pink eyed male continued his conversation.

“Won’t be that difficult but we do need some more tact as well as patience. Scarlet’s way has been rather brash.”

A snort escaped the tallest one. “Please, Scarlet has been an ass since meeting you all. He is apparently trying to make an impression on a certain Rose.”

Now it was Ren’s turn to look surprised. “Oh really now? He does know that she has her older sister on her team right? And that Jaune would gladly go to jail for murder if Scarlet even tried anything?”

“Don’t you mean attempted murder?”

“No. There will be no attempted. Full on murder. By either Jaune’s hand or Yang’s. Let him know that she is also descended from a line of Huntsmen and that her father as well as uncle have no problem destroying him. Apparently they are good friends with our headmaster.” stated the pink eyed teen.

Sage’s jaw dropped then paled slightly at the implication. Scarlet was fucked and not in the good way. Sage then began to think about it. The pirate was the player among the group, as much as Neptune tried. This would be a good wake up call for the jackass. Ren continued on.

“Not only that but she has no interest in dating. At all. She has a slightly worrying love of weapons and wants to be a Huntress more than anything. That is her goal and dream. Nothing is getting between her and that.”

Sage had a fond smile. “I can understand but Scarlet will try. He will probably fail and you know what? I have no issue with that.”

That made a laugh come from his new friend. They both hopped out of the water and made their way to their scrolls to try to set up a plan with the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry it is short but I was truly stuck on this. I have no idea what guys do and what not. But I managed it. Some how...


	4. Party Up aka The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to hit the Club Bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late guys. I have been slightly busy trying to figure out a writing schedule for my fics and just life itself has been hectic for me recently. If you wish to keep up with the music I write this chapter with, go to https://open.spotify.com/user/syoshowolf35/playlist/5KfL7bA63u5Fay7cbGzJzD

Saturday night had finally arrived. The girls had been waiting for this moment since Wednesday night and were beyond ready. As were the boys. They all had been counting down the seconds to this moment. Yang and Nora especially for they had now been working with Sage and Ren to find a way to hook Jaune and Pyrrha up. Weiss alongside Ruby were then involved for they could distract the other guys as well become cover if the couple in question got to close. Scarlet, on the other hand, had become twice as annoying the closer it got. To the point where all of the girls were drawing straws to fight him in Goodwitch’s class. Thankfully none of them got the chance before Saturday but the pool was still going last Sage had heard. 

For now though, the guys had all met up on the air pad to wait for the girls. It was agreed to eat dinner in town since the last airship that would go back to the school left at 1 am. The earliest ship left at 4 but the group decided to leave at the 6:30 ship. Gave them enough time to get to the restaurant, eat and then to the club. It was also agreed that since Weiss was paying for dinner she could choose the restaurant (within reason of course.) The group even decided to be responsible and have some of the group be the DD’s so to speak. Blake, Ruby and Ren all claimed to be the sober ones of the night. It was alright with the crew for it worked out fine. Well, Ruby wasn’t given much of a choice by her older sister and best friend. 

It was also decided that everyone was paired off for the night, just to be safe at the club from any unwanted attention. Especially any directed towards Weiss, her being the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. It was also a part of the plan to finally hook up Jaune and Pyrrha, not to their knowledge of course. That was Sage’s idea initially, for not only for the Arkos to be true but for also for Ren to be with Nora. Yang had been texting the tallest male about it with maniacal glee, much to the horror of her teammates. The busty blond soon though, discovered she rather liked talking to him. 

For now though, the guys were all waiting on the airstrip for the girls. Sun was the one most excited for the night. Mostly because he was ready to see Blake in her club attire. Sure the other guys wanted to see the girls but Sun was bouncing in place over it all. Jaune was two seconds away from smacking the Faunus when he heard Neptune mutter, “How long is it going to take for the girls to finish getting ready?”

Jaune, having been around women the longest, couldn’t help but laugh at his blue haired companion. “Trust me, a long while. Especially for nights like this. No doubt they will be here soon, just give them a little bit. Weiss is the one who is probably cracking the whip on them to stay on schedule.”

Sage came up, straightening out one of his fingerless gloves. “True, your little snowflake is one who is quite picky on keeping with the schedule.”

Neptune blushed and sputtered whilst the other guys laughed. Scarlet grinned and glanced at the others to compare outfits as he always did. Sun was wearing his typical look, except he changed the color of his shirt to a decent shade of purple. Neptune had decided to change to outfit to somewhat accommodate what Weiss would be wearing. He wasn’t given what Weiss was going to be wearing, just color scheme and that he should be prepared to match. Come hell or high water. He was wearing an ice blue button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His shirt was tucked into a pair of black jeans that were also tucked into a pair of white leather boots.

Basically the complete opposite of his best friend. Sage followed a similar look, but opting to not wear knee high leather boots and switched his shirt color to a nice gold color. His own black boots had some faint gold piping that added a nice touch. Unlike his teammate, Sage left his shirt untucked. He was hoping to impress Yang a bit, for he seriously liked the blonde brawler. He even found her puns funny but exasperating. He even somehow had even gotten into a pun war with her that was still on going on. The green haired teen hoped he could keep his wits around her but was more afraid that he would be wrapped around her finger by the end of the night.

Ren surprised the group the most by his club attire by wearing a grey and white tank top under a sleeveless light grey hooded jacket with dark grey pants and white sneakers. All in all he looked damn hot which was a thing. Jaune knew that the ninja was going to have a rough time keeping the drunk girls of the club away from him. Sage believed that Nora was probably going to get rather handsy around the pink eyed male. Scarlet was wearing a deep red t-shirt with white designs going up it with a pair of dark blue jeans. A pair of worn buckled boots completed his look. Jaune, on the other hand, wore a soft knit but breathable hunter green beanie; a white shirt under a navy blue over shirt button up that was left open and a pair of slightly baggy jeans and his sneakers. 

All in all, the tallest blond could’ve been mistaken for a model much to Scarlet’s shock. The redhead merely scowled at the JNPR leader from where he stood. The blond was currently trying to give a quick tutorial to Neptune on club dancing, less he embarrass himself or Weiss. Sage came up to his friend with a knowing look.

“Scarlet. Behave for once.” said the tallest male.

Scarlet scoffed. “I’m always on my best behavior.”

A dark scowl directed itself to the pirate, who subconsciously took a step back in fear. While Sage was normally a gentle giant, get him angry and the man was not afraid to get the beat down on someone. “I mean it Scarlet. Ever since we got here you have been an ass. Both in general and towards Jaune for no reason.”

Scarlet narrowed his eyes to his friend. “I have not. I’ve been myself and I do believe I am making way to get a lovely Rose’s affection.”

Now it was Sage’s turn to scoff. “Right. I know you, you idiot. You’ve been making yourself a complete ass and trust me when I say this, Ruby isn’t interested in you. Hell she isn’t interested anyone. The girl has goals to be a huntress and the last thing on her mind is relationships.”

The two teammates glared at each other, one in complete denial and one in frustration. Their attention was shifted when they heard Sun’s “Oh fuck me.” Jaws hit the ground as the girls approached them. Sage’s eyes roamed over Yang’s body, taking in every gleam of rhinestone and glitter. He was definitely going to be trying to keep hands away from her, or else they will get broken by her. Or him. Whichever came first. 

Following Yang was Blake, who looked very comfortable in her club gear. Sun’s eyes widened to the size of plates and his jaw was on the floor. The cat Faunus sashayed her way to him with a sultry grin. Neptune simply snickered at his friends only to choke on his spit when Weiss approached him with the grace of a Queen. Ren made a noise that was a mix of a squeak and a growl when Nora bounced up to them with a shit eating grin. Ruby simply walked up to the group, talking to Pyrrha about something. Jaune really wasn’t paying attention due to his focus being on Pyrrha herself. Her long legs were accented by her gladiator style heels and her dress showed off her curves very well.

Jaune swallowed, trying to wet his throat at the sight of his best friend. Pyrrha came up to him, smiling. Her hair was out of it’s traditional ponytail and was tumbling down her back in waves; her cornet was surprisingly missing from her head. She was beautiful and her outfit really brought attention to her features. Scarlet put on his best smile and went to go flirt with the youngest girl while the other girls were busy. The pirate flipped his hair back, making his way to her. Ruby noticed, grimacing at the teen. Quickly, the scythe-wielder spoke up.

“So hey we should get going or else we are going to miss our reservation!” she laughed out, a nervous tone coming from her laughter. 

That got the group’s attention and they all quickly made their way to the airship to make their way to the restaurant Weiss chose….

~~~~

They had finally arrived at Junior’s Club. Thankfully after a little bit of research, Weiss had found an upper scale bar. Yang died at the sight of the bras hanging up over the bar portion of the place while Sun’s jaw dropped at the sight of all the $1 notes stapled to the walls...and the ceiling. He had asked their server on how much money was just hanging out in the entire building. The server just shrugged and said it was well over the million dollar range. The poor Faunus nearly had a heart attack on the table. Jaune enjoyed the live band that played the traditional pub music and surprised the crew by singing along with some of them. Nora had gotten one of the bar’s infamous drinks and it was on that day everyone learned not to give the girl something called the Valen Wake. The best part of their time at the place was when a tipsy Neptune got up and kissed the fake moose head on the wall.

In his defense the song that was playing was called, “Kiss the Moose.”

Jaune did get some retribution on Scarlet when the pirate went to the bathroom and had went into the women’s restroom by mistake. That was when the group was informed that the signs on the bathroom had been switched and the owner kept it that way to keep people on their toes. Yang nearly died of laughing because of the woman who had tried to brain Scarlet. Needless to say the rest of the group now deemed the bar to the one of their favorites.

Now they were on their way to Junior’s Club and at the moment more than a few were tipsy. Nora, Yang and surprisingly enough Neptune had taken the lead on the pregame drinking to the point where they now giggling and needling some slight assistance when it came to walking. Yang took the lead when they got to the front door and Sage had to not only keep her steady in her heels but raised an eyebrow at how fast the bouncer radioed in to the owner. 

It did not take long for Junior to show up at the door, sweat beading his brow.

“Blondie! Sir! To, uh, what do I owe the pleasure to this visit?”

The smile that Yang gave Junior made Sage question if he should turned on or fearful of his life.

“Hey buddy! Look, me and my crew are here to party! And look!” here she shook her wrists in the bar owner’s face to show that she had left her weapons back in her dorm, “I am unarmed this time!”

Junior looked at the rest of the group that was standing in the front of his club and noticed the Schnee Heiress and the Champion of Mistral. With a deep groan, Junior pinched the bridge of his nose and motioned to the bouncer to start handing out wristbands. 

“I am giving you one warning Blondie. I can keep the paparazzi out until 1 am. After that it is all on you. All DDs must wear a blue wristband. Everyone gets cut off after 5 drinks. Those are my rules and you will follow them or else you will be banned. Does that seem fair?”

Scarlet grinned as they all agreed to the rules. Scarlet came up and attempted to wrap his arm around Ruby’s waist but she quickly moved to go walk by Pyrrha. He smiled, believing she was playing hard to get. Ruby, on the other hand, was sending her friends signals to keep Scarlet away from her. Blake’s golden eyes sharpened, gently wrapping her arm around one of Yang’s. The guys didn’t notice the tapping she did on the brawler’s arm. Yang leaned over and nuzzled the Faunus’s cheek, the guys believing she was showing her friend drunk affection. The other girls noticed it and understood what it was. Pyrrha made her way to the two girls, wrapping one arm around Blake’s waist.

The black haired girl lopped her free arm over the champion’s waist and drummed out the same beat. Pyrrha gave her a squeeze before moving on to Weiss to relay the information. Jaune, noticing all of this, narrowed his eyes at how the way the girls were silently communicating. He might not know their code but he knew something was going on. He gently tugged on Pyrrha’s arm and pulled her into a side hug on her way to Nora. Weiss breezed passed them, gently pulling Nora into a conversation. The leader of JNPR noticed quickly the taps that were drummed onto his teammate’s arm. He turned to his best friend, eyebrow raised. Biting her lip, the champion looked over to Ruby who was doing her damndest to put as many people between her and Scarlet. 

The tallest girl sighed, leaning over to make it look like she was talking to him over the loud music of the club as the group was led to one of the VIP tables. “Ruby wants to get Scarlet to take No for an answer. He is getting to the point where we are now having to intervene. Any ideas?”

Jaune’s blue eyes hardened to gems. He glanced over to the girl he saw as another sister. She was now basically hanging off of Yang in an attempt to keep the red themed pirate away. It was slightly working but the tipsy man was running on his alcohol fueled bravery. Sage was clearly having a difficult time not having Yang go explosive on his teammate. Jaune then began to smile very slowly, lowering his hand to place it on her hip. Pyrrha tired to keep the blush down, refusing to make eye contact with Nora. The tallest blond leaned over to talk to the red head. 

“Well I propose the best way to get rid of him is to wait and watch. Either Yang will utterly destroy him or he will get thrown out by one of the bouncers. Junior wants to stay on Yang’s good side and by keeping her baby sister safe as well as happy is his best bet.” 

Here Jaune nodded his head towards the bouncers who were keeping a closer than normal eye on the group. One was even moving towards the entrance of the VIP Lounge. It was Pyrrha’s turn to grin evilly. Jaune let her go, watching her move to Ruby to inform her of the bouncers watching them. Hell Jaune even nodded at one before shooting a glance to Scarlet. The bouncer caught on to what the Arc was saying or not saying. 

It did not take long for the group to finally get to their table and to meet their clearly flustered and irritated server. She came up to them shortly after they sat down, tablet at the ready.

“Hey guys! Welcome to Junior’s! My name is Sarcelle and I’ll be your server tonight!” The smile she gave them had a bit more teeth than should have been polite.

Scarlet gave her a quick look before moving his gaze back to Ruby, making the poor girl inch closer to Weiss. Yang quickly got the crew’s attention by ordering her drink. “Yes can I get a Strawberry Sunrise, please?”

Nora piped up, “I would like a Handgrenade!”

Ren and Blake both ordered a water, showing their server their blue wristbands. The look of relief on Saracelle’s face said it all. Jaune smiled and ordered a simple rum and coke. Sage ordered one as well before leaning back to hang an arm on the back of the booth, fingers gently brushing Yang’s shoulder. Neptune asked for a Sex on the Beach, throwing a wink to Weiss. Rolling her blue eyes, the Heiress ordered a Kinky Magic which made eyebrows shoot up all around the table. Pyrrha requested for a Bushwacker before settling back into the plush seating. Sun was the one who went above and beyond by ordering a round of shots.

Saracelle nearly fainted as Sun explained that it was technically his tab and it counted as one drink since Junior said nothing about shots. Jaune believed Junior needed to be informed of these loopholes after their trip. Their server wrote down what type of shot he wanted for the round. Blake gave him a look at the name of the drink. The monkey shrugged and explained that the 8 Second Shot could make people hit the ground in 8 seconds. Yang and Nora wanted to see if that was true. Scarlet rolled his eyes at his leader’s antics before ordering his drink which was Manzana Azul.

Their server got it all on her tablet, thanked them and all but ran to the bar to complete their order. Jaune was going to make sure their group left her a very big tip when they left for he felt bad for her. Jaune was brought out of his thoughts by Neptune asking the group who had shots before. Unsurprisingly all of Team SSSN along Yang had. Jaune, on the other hand, surprised everyone by raising his hand as well. He caught onto the confused stares and sighed. 

“I have seven older sisters guys. Trust me, I have been exposed to a whole lot of things that I am never going to spill. Ever.”

The demented grin Nora shot him told him otherwise. Pyrrha simply shook her head at that before glancing at Scarlet who sadly was trying to engage Ruby into conversation. Thankfully Neptune spoke up, “Well we will teach you guys how to properly take a shot. You will need to know this information for future purposes.”

Weiss gave him a look, “Except for those who are not drinking.”

That caused a round of laughter to happen. Ruby grimaced and prayed their server came back soon for she really wanted to find a way to get Scarlet to leave her alone. She was really tempted to have Yang call their Uncle Qrow since he would no doubt hide the body. He had a good way from what she was told. It did not take long before Jaune took over the coaching of taking a shot. Sun sucked at explaining, Neptune kept laughing due to all of the questions Weiss kept shooting off. Sage couldn’t keep eye contact with anyone of them before blushing for some strange reason. Jaune and Pyrrha believe it had something to do with Yang but had no proof at the moment. Scarlet tried to make it...sexual much to the girls chargin. Jaune barely managed to save the pirate from Weiss’s semblance. Barely. 

Everyone thanked the gods that Jaune was really good at teaching for he summed it up easy, took questions seriously and helped out people. Pyrrha would deny to the others that having Jaune’s hand on her back was nice. It was but the others were never going to know, especially when he began to slowly rub her back. After a while of Jaune going over the proper protocol of taking shots did their server return with their drinks as well as help taking them out. Jaune helped her by passing the shots to all those who wanted one as well as the rest of the drinks out. 

Weiss eyed the acid green drink that Nora was giddy over and Ruby looked at the sight of the purple drinks that was passed around. Sun grinned like a villain, waiting for when everyone had their shots. He cleared his throat, raising his glass up.

“I would like to make a toast! To the power of friendship!” he said in the snottiest tone he could muster. 

Jaune laughed, raising his glass up as well. “To the power of not only friendship, but of very high alcohol tolerances!”

The rest of the group cheered and as they were all about to take their drinks Yang screeched out, “WAIT!”

They all looked at her, wondering what the hell she was doing. She motioned to Ruby to take out her scroll. “We have to see if it is indeed eight seconds before we hit the floor! Ruby, start the timer! We all have to do it at the same time!!”

Pyrrha rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics but agreed. They all waited for the youngest girl to set up the timer and nodded.The red haired champion inhaled, took the shot and nearly spat it out. She coughed, tears welling up in her eyes as the burn of the booze went down her throat. Weiss did not fair any better. Jaune took his shot like a pro and managed to thump Pyrrha on the back at the same time to help her breathe. He slammed the glass on the table, smacking his lips. 

“Not bad. Too much vodka in my opinion.”

Weiss croaked out, “How could you tell what was in that thing??” She took a sip of Ruby’s water to help soothe her throat. Blake handed her water to Pyrrha, who thankfully took a sip. They all waited for the time to go up and when it did, Jaune picked up his shot glass with a strange look.

“Well, that was eight seconds of disappointment.”

The group all just about died laughing. They all began to drink their original orders and began talking about other things. Jaune kept his hand on his best friend’s back as they all talked, rubbing soothing circles. She relaxed into his touch, trying very hard not to cuddle into his side. Sage kept his own hand on Yang’s shoulders, hoping to any and all gods listening to him that none of his friends noticed Yang’s hand sliding up and down his inner thigh. Neptune grinned before asking Weiss, “Would you like to go dance?”

Weiss gave him a smile, taking the last sip of her drink. “I would love to.”

Scarlet shot a look at Ruby, who was now trying to meld her form to the booth cushion, “Would you like to dance as well little Red?”

The wince she gave made the nearby bouncers tense up but before the girl could answer, the red themed teen turned to his friend. “Wait a minute since when do you dance? You suck at it.”

Neptune took Weiss’s hand to help her out of the booth and simply shrugged at his teammate. “Jaune has been teaching me.”

Scarlet glared at him as he took his love interest to the dance floor, followed by Nora, Ren, Yang and Sage. Jaune turned his head to his to talk to Sun, unaware of the deep glare that Scarlet was now sending him. The pirate took a swig of his drink, contemplating what to do when he saw Nora all but barrelling into the table. 

“Guys! They have POLES you can dance on here!! I am going on but Yang is up next!!” she laughed, having Ren hanging off her arm in a vain attempt to get her to chill. 

Scarlet perked up faster than a seagull around food. “Then why don’t we go see her dance??”

Jaune laughed. “I would but who will watch the table?”

Scarlet jerked his head to the bouncers. “No one will fuck with them mate. Not as long as Yang has a leash on their boss.” Here the jackass grinned, “Besides if you are teaching Neptune to dance then you have some moves. If you can dance on a pole then I claim you are the best dancer out of the group.”

Jaune narrowed his eyes at him, feeling Pyrrha tense up under his hand. He did not know if it was in rage or otherwise but decided to shut the pirate up once and for all. The taller male stood up, downed the rest of his drink in one swallow and made his way to the dancefloor. Pyrrha and his team chased after him, the rest of the group that was not already at the dancefloor followed as well. Sun was giggling, holding onto Blake’s hand. She turned to her fellow Faunus, raising an eyebrow. The monkey chuckled once more.

“Scarlet is going to be getting his ass handed to him. Hopefully he will shut up now. Even I am about to kick his ass and he is my teammate!”

Blake herself giggled, pulling Sun close much to his surprise. “Make sure you record this. I don’t want the others to miss this. And if Scarlet doesn’t learn his lesson, Weiss won the drawing of kicking his ass in class.”

That made the blond look at her in surprise. “I thought Yang would win that thing.”

The cat shook her head, pulling them to a stop near the platforms where the poles stood. Sun broke out his scroll as he listened to her. “Weiss got it due to the fact that Yang would most likely go to jail for murder.”

“Like murder murder or attempted murder for there is a difference.”

Amber eyes gave him a look. 

“Right. Ture murder. Got it.”

Blake wrapped an arm around his waist. “Not only that but she even has ways to get rid of the body. One way gives her the chance to make a profit as well.”

It was then Sun noted to never get Yang an excuse to kill him. He highly doubt anyone would find him. “So out of curiosity, how much would I be worth then?”

Blake hummed, watching as Yang swung her form on the pole. “At minimum, 800,000.”

Sun just stared at her, not at all aware that Yang finished her dance and Sage rushed to her first. It was the change in music that got the male’s attention. He quickly pulled up the video feature, keeping both Jaune and Scarlet in the shot.

The taller teen swaggered up to the pole, rolling his hips as he did. The girls in the crowd (as well as some of the guys) cheered while they watched him grab onto the metal and slowly spun around it. Pyrrha was chewing on her thumbnail, green eyes not moving an inch from him. Jaune kept doing some floor work, dipping down, arching his back just right and allowing his over shirt to gently tease by slipping down his shoulders to his elbows. It was when the song began to pick up in both bass and speed that he changed it up. Grasping the pole with both hands he swung up doing an inverted flip. Straight leg, pointed toe and all. The crowd went crazy, cheers and cat calls went flying. Surprisingly enough so was money. Jaune flipped back to his feet, leaning back on the pole and as he pulled up his shirt to show a hint of the stomach underneath. At the same time he was rolling his hips to give it a better show.

Pyrrha covered her blushing face with her hands at that particular part of his show, Nora on the other hand was screaming with joy at her leader. Ren was nearby, shaking his head in disbelief. Team RWBY was dying in different ways. Blake, who was still with Sun, had a very evil grin on her face as her fellow Faunus continued to record the scene on his phone. Said monkey’s jaw was on the floor in amusement, surprise and a bit of lust which added to his surprise. Weiss was torn between embarrassment for watching such a show, amusement for seeing Pyrrha’s reaction to her crush, and a bit of jealousy for the Heiress knew her maybe-boyfriend would never be able to move like that no matter how many dance lessons he received. Yang and Ruby were laughing in both joy, amusement and in Yang’s case, a bit of drunkenness.

Sage had both of his arms wrapped around Yang’s waist, hugging her to his chest as he watched Jaune’s show with amusement. Scarlet simply stood there in the crowd, green eyes wide as the blond swung around on the pole. The pirate had no words as he was proven wrong. He gritted his teeth when Jaune landed for the final time, giving a quick bow to his fans before hopping off the platform. Scarlet’s green eyes turned acidic at the sight of Ruby bouncing up to her friend. All of the girls of their group descended onto the male, giving him nothing but praises and cheers. Scarlet had enough when Ruby wrapped her arms around the taller male and reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Jaune laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of her head, showing nothing but platonic affection to his friend but Scarlet took it another way. The pirate stormed over to the group, watching when Pyrrha came up and took over Ruby’s position of wrapping her arms around her best friend. Jaune placed his hand on her hip, fingers tracing designs on her dress. Scarlet stopped in front of them, a dark look on his face.

Yang, noticing all of this, narrowed her own eyes and moved to stand next to Jaune’s other side. Sage groaned as he realized Scarlet was no doubt going to try to start a fight in the club. All this over a girl who was clearly not fucking interested. Neptune heard the groan, looking over to his fellow teammate to see what was up and groaned as well. Sun, being the smart man that he is, ran to his teammate to try to diffuse the situation before they all got thrown out for Scarlet’s stupidity. Not only that but Sun was not wanting the other teams he befriended to kill the idiot red themed teen. He had no doubt between Weiss and Yang would actually break him beyond hope. Pyrrha would more than likely kill the pirate if he dared attempt to hurt Jaune. 

Jaune saw Scarlet finally and gave him a smile, adrenaline from dancing on stage still going through his system. “Hey! What did you think?? Not bad from what I have been told!”

Scarlet did not say a word. Instead, he turned and walked away from the dance floor. Jaune blinked as he watched the pirate head back to their table, no doubt off to drown his anger in drink. The rest of Team SSSN looked at each other in worry. This was a new development and was no doubt going to bite them in the ass. Sun groaned before handing his scroll to Blake. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, telling her he would be right back and chased after his pissed off teammate. What the blond did not see was the look of shock on Blake’s face. A deep blush overcame the cat Faunus, quickly swiveling her head to the other girls with a look of pure and utter surprise. Nora was smiling to the point where people were moving away from the ginger in fear. Yang was in the same boat while Ruby was giving her a thumbs up. Weiss simply smiled at her friend and went back to dancing with Neptune. 

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was more focused on dancing with Jaune. Who was doing very well to make her all hot and bothered by dancing with her in a way that made others notice. And by others the Champion meant other single girls who were clearly looking for something to sink their teeth into. Jaune didn’t seem to notice as he slid his arms around the redhead's waist, swinging their hips together. Pyrrha slung one arm around his neck, beating down a blush. Jaune smirked at her embarrassment.

“Relax. It’s just me.” he said, turning them so they moved to a different part of the dance floor. 

Pyrrha looked at him, biting her lower lip. It was then in her alcohol fueled mind that flirting with him now was a fantastic idea. Sending him what she believed was a sexy smile, the girl began to tangle her fingers in the hair at the base of his head. Leaning up, she whispered in his ear, “But that is the thing, it is you.”

It was then Jaune.EXE began to malfunction. Pyrrha’s other hand slid down to tug on his belt loops, She swung her hips more, rolling into his body. Before Jaune could even speak, the green eyed beauty suddenly turned around so her back was to his chest. Leaning back, she loped an arm around her head and over his neck. His hands automatically went to her hips, dragging her closer. He let out a faint growl and nosed at her ear. 

Once again, Pyrrha shocked him by grinding back into his groin. With a groan, Jaune lowered his head to her shoulder. The Champion grinned only to falter when a jean clad thigh slid between hers. One of the hands on her hip slowly slid down to trace the end of her dress. A shiver worked its way up the red head’s spine as callused fingers played at her flesh. Reaching back, she wormed her fingers into his hair and tugged. This time a deep growl came from her best friend/crush. Pyrrha turned her head, looking into the lust filled eyes of her team leader. 

“Having fun?” she drawled, bumping her hips back against his once again. The two swayed to the beat on the dance floor. Jaune surprised her by turning her around to face him.

Both of her arms rested over his shoulders while both of his hands dipped from her waist to grab at her ass. The thigh that slid between Pyrrha’s came back with a vengeance. This time, it went higher under her skirt; getting close to dangerous territory. Both of them groaned at the feel. Jaune panted, feeling all of his blood rushing down to his crotch. The blond male gulped and did something that made her squeak in surprise. He pressed a kiss to her neck. The two froze for all of 2 seconds before Jaune muttered, “Fuck it.”

He pulled away from Pyrrha long enough to grab her wrist and drag her off the dance floor. He went up to the bar and quickly paid for their tabs, much to her surprise. Once that was done, he took her hand and all but ran out of the club. It was only due to her experience that Pyrrha did not fall due to how fast he was taking her out of the club. The Champion was more confused when he got them out of the building and then dragged them down the nearest alley, well out of view of the public. He released her hand and right before she could ask what they were doing he kissed her.

Green eyes blowing wide at the feel of his lips on hers. A squeak escaped her once more as he continued to kiss her. As soon as he began to pull away, she grabbed the lapels of his over shirt to kiss him back. It was his turn to make a noise of surprise at the sheer force of her kiss. Eyes closing they began to press into each other more. Tilting his head, Jaune attempted to deepen the kiss. Pyrrha let out a faint moan at the timid touch of his tongue. Gently he pushed her back against the wall and slowly slid his hands up to cup her face. Pyrrha’s own hands began to move, one going to his hair while the other moving to grip the back of his shirt. Opening her mouth, the tall girl let the taste of Jaune invade her senses. 

Another groan came from them once more as their tongues began to feel and play. Her grip on his shirt tightened as his tongue ran over her teeth. Jaune moved one of his hands to her waist, gripping it in a semi tight grip when she sucked on his tongue. Soon, the need to breath made them break apart. Gasping for air, Pyrrha let her head back to hit the wall with a small thunk. Jaune took this opportunity to begin to press kisses to her neck and nibble his way down. The girl let out a whine as a rather deep bite he made at the base of her neck. He sucked hard on the skin then gently lapped at it. Breath hitching, Pyrrha slid her legs apart to allow him to push his body closer. He slid his hands down to her thighs, cupping them. Pyrrha let out another whine at his touch. The hand that was in his hair began to tug, dragging him back to her mouth. 

As they began kissing once more, Jaune tighten his grip on her thighs and picked her up. Breaking the kiss in surprise, she crossed her legs around his waist and moved both hands to his shoulders to regain balance. He pushed her back against the wall and gave her a wolf like smile. She returned it albeit shyly only they both froze at the sound of Jaune’s scroll going off.

Cursing, he dropped her gently and fished the screaming device from his pocket. Pyrrha took this chance to attempt to brush her hair and pull her dress back down from where it rose up. She focused her attention to her partner once that was done to see him groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Goddamn it. Okay we will be there in a second. Just make sure no one else gets involved okay? Thanks Neptune.”

He closed the scroll with a snap and let out a deep sigh through his nose. Pyrrha merely raised an eyebrow in question. He held out his hand which she took and he lead them back to the club. 

“Apparently Scarlet finally made a move on Ruby and Weiss as well as Yang got involved. Now let us go play damage control before someone gets arrested.” he said, muttering a few choice words under his breath.

Pyrrha let out a giggle as they walked up to the entrance. “Well I can say that I had fun.” Here she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek only to whisper in his ear as they entered the building.

“And if they didn’t interrupt then we might have had even more fun.”

It was then Jaune let out the bigged “FUCK” ever heard in Junior’s….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fucking christ that took forever. This is the longest chapter of this story to date and it was a bitch to write. To figure out how to write this chapter I actually had to go out myself and be part of the bar scene (which is a rare thing). I had fun yeah but lords it wiped me out (as well as my wallet. Damn you King Koopas...Damn you) but yeah the next chapter is the final one guys. Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Also for those who are wondering, the restaurant that I described the kids went to is based off a real bar in my town called McGuire's Irish Pub. If anyone is ever down in Pensacola, go hit it up. Shit is off the chain and be warned of the bathroom signs as well as the Irish Wakes. Those are dangerous guys. Yummy but damn...


	5. The Morning with the Boss

It was early for the kids that Sunday morning and they were all in a place none of them wanted to be in: Glynda Goodwitch’s office. Jaune looked down the line at the group, biting his lip in an attempt not to laugh. Sun was wearing the same clothes as last night with a significant amount of wrinkles in the shirt. Neptune was wearing a pair of boxers with a wife beater, Sage wearing similar garb. Scarlet was wearing nothing but a pair of loose red plaid sleep pants and has one hell of a black eye. Jaune’s eyes then drifted down to Team RWBY, who in all honesty had seen better days.

Ruby was wearing her usual jammies, fluffy rose pants for days. Weiss had on an oversized orange t-shirt that had a burnt yellow dragon design on it and what looked like a pair of Yang’s shorts. That made the taller blond reevaluate to what the heiress was using for pyjamas. He would get the truth out at some point. Blake, shockingly, had on the same outfit as the previous night. The red flannel overshirt was closed and she was missing the hat. Jaune bit his lip as he realized Blake and Sun must have spent the night together. The girls would learn what happened before the day ended. Yang looked like death warmed over. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun and she had on her yellow tank top and long black sweatpants. The glare on her face dared someone to touch her and die from it.

Jaune’s own team looked surprisingly the best, out of a group of hung over teens. Jaune ditched his favorite footie pyjamas and was wearing an old grey wife beater and navy blue sweats. Nora had on her Boop shirt and a pair of Ren’s old boxers. Ren had on a very nice emerald green pants with a matching button up. Pyrrha, on the other hand, was wearing Jaune’s Pumpkin Pete hoodie with a pair of red boy shorts. Blue eyes glinted with mirth as he noticed all of the students were barefoot.

Glynda sighed, making all of them freeze. She levelled her green eyes to them all. “I would like to ask WHY I am receiving an email of damages done from a,” she looked at her scroll, “Junior? Would someone tell me what happened?”

They all got silent. Glances and looks were thrown as they all communicated silently. Scarlet came up and pointed to his black eye. “I got into a fight. Things might have been…..damaged.”

Glynda’s green eyes sharpened to him, making the Beacon teams take a step back in fear. “I see. And why did you get into a fight Mr. David?”

That made the red haired pirate freeze. Sweat began to drip down his neck as he tried to explain himself. “Well, you see um.”

He looked towards his team in vain. They all shook their heads, showing that he was on his own for this. Before Scarlet could open his mouth, Ruby came forward.

“He got into a fight because of me.”

Eyes shot to the youngest of the group. She continued on without a second look. “I was one of the group’s designated sober people and was trying to help keep them out of trouble when this drunk guy came up. He tried flirting with me and I kept repeatedly telling him no. It didn’t take long for the guy to get grabby.”

That made Gylnda’s eyes not only sharpen but soften at the same time. Let it be known that this huntress, while strict, was protective of her students. Lord help your soul if you hurt them. Ruby continued on, ignoring the looks her team was giving her. 

“The guy tried to grab me but Scarlet intervened.” Here her silver eyes turned and zeroed in on Scarlet. “He should be glad Yang didn’t get involved.”

That was the moment the group got the message. Ruby was only saving Scarlet to keep Yang from getting further into it. Jaune had to keep his composure or else be seen laughing himself sick, Pyrrha looked like she was in the same boat. Nora had to be pinched by Ren to not laugh. Sun’s eyes went wide, as did Weiss and Neptune’s. Sage just bit his lip, eyes watering from keeping in his laughter. Blake rolled hers. Yang? She gave the pirate the most evil of smiles.

Glynda took note of it all but didn’t say a word. She knew her girls very well and they tended to take care of their own. She would let it slide. This time.

“I see. Well, I suppose I should thank you Mr. David. No doubt if the man actually did do something to Ms. Rose, her sister would be sitting in jail for murder.” Then the professor sighed and placed her head in her hands. “And no doubt her father and uncle would be attempting to keep Ms. Rose safe, breaking Ms. Xiao Long out of jail, and resurrecting the poor sod back to life just to kill him again.”

Snickers and muffled giggles were heard as Scarlet’s skin tone began to match Weiss’s own. The red head turned to look at team RWBY with wide eyes, asking for the truth. Ruby just grinned and Yang looked like she would join her family in such activities.”

Sage calmly asked, “Why would her father and uncle get involved, aside from the fact that it is Ruby’s family.”

Yang spoke up, “Dad is a retired hunter who teaches at Signal. Our uncle is a professional huntsman who is very good at his job.”

Ruby piped up, “Yeah and Qrow is very good friends with Professor Ozpin. Very, very good friends.”

Scarlet looked like he was about to faint as Goodwitch dismissed them all. Outside of the office, Jaune finally gave in and laughed. Everyone else joined in, except for Scarlet who was clearly having an external crisis. 

Pyrrha looped her arm with Jaune’s and smiled up at him. He gave her a similar look in return. “Shall we go to breakfast?”

“Together?” he asked, tangling his fingers with hers.

Her smile grew. “Together.”

Hand in hand, the new couple began to walk to breakfast and watched the chaos commence as Ruby began to blackmail Scarlet with Yang hanging over her shoulder….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. Sorry the final chapter is so short but I felt like it fit the situations and shenanigans the kids wound up in. So yeah, jazz hands

**Author's Note:**

> In the words of Yang, "Well, that was a thing." Am I right?


End file.
